39th Annual Hunger Games: Menagerie
by Taylor1103
Summary: Menagerie: a collection of wild animals kept in captivity. The 39th Annual Hunger Games will be one of the hardest games yet. With ten different harmful or deadly animals, difficult landscapes, and 23 other tributes who want to make it home alive, the victor of this year's Hunger Games will be challenged more than they could imagine. SYOT CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**39th Annual Hunger Games: ****Menagerie**

**Chapter One**

Anastasia Krane sits on the floor in the middle of her large bedroom. Papers with scribbles and notes around large hand drawn pictures of mutated beast, poisoned plants, and electric fences are scattered in a wide circle all around her.

Anastasia chews on her bottom lip, an old nervous habit, and only stops when she taste blood.

_Need something for west corner, need something for west corner. _Her head pounds as she goes through all the possible scenarios for the new arena. She scribbles a quick question mark beside a picture of a golden lion.

There's a knock on the door that draws Anastasia from her thoughts.

"Come in." She calls. Anastasia's eldest daughter opens the door. "Carolynn, come in honey."

Carolynn sits on the edge of her mother's bed, glancing around at all the papers scattered across the floor. Her eyes rest on a picture of a fish with a wide mouth and several rows of sharp teeth.

"Carolynn, honey, did you need something?" Anastasia asks. Carolynn reminds her mother that dinner is in ten minutes, but she knows her mother won't come from the room tonight, not when she needs to have a complete layout of the arena ready in two days.

"Thanks, I'll try to make it down. I'm putting a couple final mutts in the arena." Anastasia says, finally spotting the picture of a porcupine she couldn't find.

"You have several mutts already." Carolynn points out. Anastasia nods, glancing at the papers around her.

"I need one in the west corner, and one for the feast. Go down to dinner honey." She waves her daughter toward the door. In two days the arena needs to be perfect. A menagerie. Animals, each sectioned off in the arena. Each one with a deadly twist. Anastasia can only hope it's enough to impress the President.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**So there you have it. The set up for the 39th Annual Hunger Games: Menagerie! This is my first SYOT story. I hope you like the idea for the arena. Please send your tributes via PM. Tribute form is on my profile**

******To anyone else who submits tributes, please remember that not every tribute is going to be an orphan. A lot of the submissions so far have been orphans, and I'd like to have some tributes with families. Having some dead family members is understandable, as they live in Panem and death in the districts is a big part of living there, but not every tribute is going to be living on the streets before the reaping!**

**I'll update the tribute list on my profile, also there will be _no_ sponsor points because I'm new to writing a SYOT story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Anastasia waits for President North's secretary to come back into the waiting room to fetch her. She's been sitting in the room for ten minutes. It's dead quiet in the room, and with each second that ticks by on the large clock hangs above the door Anastasia feels more anxious. Will President North like her arena? She can't be fired, her husband is out of work, her daughters are too young to find a job, and her mother will be so disappointed in her if she is fired after making it this far.

Anastasia is tempted to sneak a glance at her portfolio again. She knows there is nothing to improve, but she still feels she is missing something. Artie, her best friend who just happens to be a computer genius, made some 3D models of the mutts last night. They aren't colored yet, just plain holographic images, but they still look threatening. She wishes she had a good example of the different terrains throughout the arena, but something has to be a surprise!

Finally the secretary walks into the waiting room; "Mrs. Krane?" Anastasia stands up a little too quickly, almost knocking her portfolio in the floor. Every year she gets nervous right before presenting the arena idea to the President.

They walk down a long white hallway and stop at the end by two wide doors. The secretary knocks four times, there is a pause, then President North asks them to come in. The secretary leaves Anastasia and President North alone.

"Anastasia! How are you?" He asks from behind his desk.

"I'm fine. And yourself?" Anastasia ask as she sits across from him in the large blue armchair.

"Wonderful! Very excited to see your plans for the games." He reaches out to take the portfolio from Anastasia.

"I have some 3D models for you as well." She says, handing over the flash drive. President North takes the flash drive from her and plugs it into the projection screen. He turns it on then starts to flip through the portfolio. Anastasia sits on the edge of her seat nervously.

"Interesting..." President North says as he turns the page. He clicks the projection screen and a piranha with extra layers of teeth appears hovering above the desk. He turns the page of the portfolio and continues to scan through the animals. "They are all very good," He says once he reaches the end, "But I have one request."

Anastasia's heart jumps into her throat. Does he not like something?

"Could you please change the sharks. I'm not a fan of them, they are a little too predictable for an ocean." He does not say it in a mean way, but Anastasia still feels crushed.

"Y-yes, sir." She says. "When would you like to see the new mutt?"

"Surprise me," He says, handing the portfolio back over to her, "I'll see for myself once the tributes are in the arena."

After some small talk about their families and arranging lunch plans after the reaping, Anastasia leaves President North's office. A little excited and a little nervous about creating a mutt in place of the sharks.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I still have a lot of spots open! Please submit tributes via PM! You can submit two tributes if you'd like. I hope you liked this chapter. It's pretty short, but the reaping I am writing is longer. I hope to start uploading the reapings soon. **


	3. Sapphire's Reaping

**Chapter 3**

**D1 - Sapphire's Reaping**

**Sapphire Emblem - 16 Years Old - District One**

Sapphire keeps her head high and ignores the whispers around her. She hears a wolf whistle from one of the boys in the room. She wants to see who whistled at her, but decides she better act like she doesn't care. This will be the last time she trains before volunteering, she wants to make an impression. Every time she walks into the training center the other girls start to whisper about her, call her names, and volunteer to fight her. Sapphire isn't proud of breaking up relationships, she knows deep down it makes her a bad person, but she can't help herself when it comes to love.

Sapphire picks up a spear and spins it casually, wondering who'll be the first person to try and fight her today. She's not surprised when Henley Rhodes steps forward with a sword. It actually excites her! Henley is Sapphire's "little secret." Everyone thinks Sapphire and Henley hate each other. Why shouldn't they? Two years ago Sapphire snuck around with Henley's boyfriend for two weeks. Once Henley found out she attacked Sapphire after school. Henley is older and bigger than Sapphire, everyone expected Henley to beat Sapphire during the fight. But Sapphire won, she had been training in hand-to-hand combat her entire life. She left two scars across Henley's neck by scratching her that day.

Ever since then the two girls have had a connection. They hate each other, but they love each other too. Sapphire knows Henley uses her, Henley doesn't care about sixteen year old Sapphire when she can get twenty year old guys. But Sapphire doesn't mind being used, even though she knows it's a weakness.

"I heard you're volunteering." Sapphire says to Henley as she climbs onto the fighting mats. Henley doesn't reply, just smirks at Sapphire.

Rhenium Hellmark, Sapphire's trainer, steps forward to watch the fight. Sapphire spins her spear one more time, then uses the wooden end of it to swing at Henley. Henley quickly uses her sword to block the end of the spear. Sapphire can't help but smile at Henley as she brings the spear down toward her ankles. Henley is light on her feet, and dodges the spear easily. Henley steps closer to Sapphire, making the spear harder to use because of its length.

"Watch it." Sapphire hears Rhenium warn from her left. She ducks so Henley's sword breezes over her head.

"That could have killed me!" Sapphire gasps as she jumps backwards. But she's not very shaken.

"Isn't that the point of brandishing a sword?" Henley replies. Sapphire steps to her left, so she can be closer to Rhenium, surely he brought over a more convenient weapon.

Sapphire lets out a yell as she thrust the spear forward, just to the left of Henley. Henley dodges the spear by rolling to the right. The spear hits the wall behind them with an echoing thud.

"Knife." Rhenium says, Sapphire glances behind her as Rhenium tosses a large knife up to her. She catches it easily in one hand. This time Henley lets out the yell. She jumps at Sapphire, swinging her sword through the air. Sapphire tries to move out of the way, but the girls' shoulders collide and both are spinning toward the ground. Sapphire lands hard on her right arm but manages to stop her face from hitting the ground. She ignores the small throbbing in her arm and jumps quickly back to her feet and charges at Henley, who is up on her knees. She grabs Henley's hair and pulls back sharply. Henley gasps as her head is pulled backwards. She uses her right elbow to hit Sapphires ribs.

Sapphire is forced to let go with a gasp but quickly regains control. She dives at Henley again, but Rhenium suddenly grabs Sapphire's arm, pulling her backwards and forcing her to stop fighting.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire yells at him.

"Stopping you." He says coolly, dragging her off the fighting mats.

"Why?" Sapphire complains as she pulls free of his grip. He doesn't answer and walks into the hallways, Sapphire follows out of curiosity. They are barley through the doors when he grabs both of her arms and pushes her into the wall. At first Sapphire wonders if this is a test, should she fight back? But then he's kissing her. She relaxes quickly and kisses back.

"That's why." He said as he pulls away from her. "Are you really volunteering today?" He asks her.

"H-how did you hear that?" Sapphire asks, pushes him away from her lightly. He leans against the wall beside her.

"Your brother."

"Osminum?" Sapphire asks, wondering how on earth the two of them spoke, Osminum hasn't spoken to anyone since the games? He hasn't said two words to her or her parents.

"No, the other brother." Rhenium says sarcastically. Sapphire doesn't have another brother. "He's a mess, you know that right?"

"How couldn't I, he wakes me up every night with his screaming. It's the only time I hear him speaking... if you could call it speaking. When did you talk to him? What did he say?"

Rhenium is quick to change the subject to someone other than her brother, "And your parents? What do they think about you volunteering?" Sapphire kicks at the ground. She doesn't need to answer for him to know what they think. Both of her parents are victors of the games. Her whole family is. Her mom sees her as a disgrace, a shame on the family name because of her wild ways. Her father doesn't think she should volunteer until she's eighteen. _"Anyone who volunteers before the age of eighteen is asking to die." _He says, _"These sixteen and seventeen year olds who volunteer are just not prepared."_

* * *

Two hours later Sapphire is dressed in her best outfit. A dark green dress that her mother sees as a little too short, black high heels, and her sapphire necklace. She has to convince her brother to come to the reaping, he'd rather stay at home and watch it on TV. But eventually he shuffles along behind her out the door. She tells her parents and Osminum goodbye before jumping in the line to sign in. She thinks about how happy she is neither of her parents are mentors this year as she finds a spot in the sixteen year old section.

Yenetta Winehouse, who's dressed in a bright yellow dress with green and blue feathers covering her shoulders, introduces the two mentors, then starts the video. Sapphire's heart beat picks up as she prepares to volunteer. If Henley really is planning on volunteering this year, Sapphire will have to beat her to it. The video ends and Yenetta gives a short speech on how wonderful it is.

_Hurry up, pick a name. _Sapphire thinks impatiently. Yenetta steps over to the glass bowl for the females. Sapphire stands on her tip toes, ready to raise her hand.

"Tati-"

"I volunteer!" Sapphire says loudly, her hand high in the air. Heads turn to see who had spoken. Sapphire walks into the aisle and immediately hears whispers. She moves quickly toward the stage, and at the last minute, decides to blow some kisses to everyone and give a little wave.

"My, my! Flirty aren't we." Yenetta says with a wink, "And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Sapphire Emblem!" She blows a couple more kisses.

"Emblem! You're not related to Mercury and Germania Emblem, are you?"

"I am!" Sapphire beams, "My parents. And everyone knows my brother, Osminum."

"Last year's winner! Yes! How exciting!" Yenetta beams. Then she turns back toward the crowd. "Time for the brave young male to come onto stage!" She says.

Sapphire smiles to herself as she catches her mother's scowl from the audience.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**-Thank you LilySheeran for submitting Sapphire, I must say she was a challenge for me. **

**-I've decided to write each reaping from one tribute's POV in each District. My OCD has kicked in and I want to write the reapings in order of the Districts. I'll be writing the train rides or the chariot rides (I have not decided which I will be doing, as I do not plan on writing both) from the other tributes POV. ****Which really, it's in 3rd person so it's not from the tribute's POV, but you know what I mean. **I'm very, very sorry if your tribute does not get the POV of the reaping. But I do plan on getting back story and character growth in their first chapters!

**-To anyone else who submits tributes, please remember that not every tribute is going to be an orphan. A lot of the submissions so far have been orphans, and I'd like to have some tributes with families. Having some dead family members is understandable, as they live in Panem and death in the districts is a big part of living there, but not every tribute is going to be living on the streets before the reaping!**

**-Thank you, I promise not every author's note will be this long! **


	4. Sterling's Regret

**AN: So I've changed my mind once again on how I'm going to write the introduction for each character. As of now I've written Sterling's chapter, and both chapters for District 2. One tribute will get a POV of the reaping and/or goodbyes, and the other will get the goodbyes and/or train ride. I hope that's not too confusing. I want to get to the training center ASAP but I also don't want to leave out these chapters because I feel they are important for character development. My hope is to upload two chapters at a time. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Sterling's Regret**

**Sterling Jackson - D1 - 18 years old**

Pacing the small waiting room Sterling starts cracking his knuckles. He just volunteered for The Hunger Games. Why? Because he can win. He has known that for years. He was picked from all the other males training to do this. He wrestled not one, but two, other trainees at the same time for the opportunity to enter the games.

There is a long wait between the reaping and Sterling's family coming to see him, and as he waits, his mind starts to spin in different directions. His family is coming to tell him goodbye. Before volunteering Sterling was positive he'd see them again after today. But as he stood up on the stage looking down at everyone, something dawned on him. Twenty-three tributes have to die. Twenty-three out of twenty-four.

Sapphire Emblem volunteered. Sapphire is a good fighter, Sterling has seen her after school in the training center. He's never fought her before, he's never even spoken to her. Is he going to have to kill her? Is she going to have to kill him?

The door opens and Sterling is drawn from his thoughts. The first person through the door is Mason. He's light brown hair both he and Sterling inherited from their father falls in his sparkling eyes. He beams as he rushes over to Sterling for a hug. Sterling wraps his seven year old brother in his arms. How could he have ever been jealous of this kid? When he was born Sterling was determined to put on a cold face, to never smile and act like he didn't care about anyone. He parents sure acted like they didn't care about him, they had a new baby, someone to smother in love. They didn't even notice when Sterling started hanging out with a rough crowd, they didn't notice when he started to skip training, or when he started breaking into posted areas and stealing things. He was desperate for attention, but he never got any.

"Sterling!" He's mother says proudly as she joins the hug. "For a second I thought you were going to pass out! Your face got so white when you walked onto the stage."

Sterling's stomach dropped, had he really turned white? What would the Capitol think? What would the other Careers think? He'd be a joke!

"Oh, I'm just joking." He's mother says, patting his cheek. "You looked wonderful up there." Sterling breaths a sigh of relief, just another of his mom's jokes.

"Is Dad coming to tell me goodbye?" Sterling asks. Ever since his parents divorce he's father has been more strict than usual. Sterling and Mason don't talk to their father much anymore, he'll call someone out on anything they do wrong. He's the reason Sterling and Mason became so close after the divorce, anytime they'd visit him they'd both be punished for the smallest things. Sterling started to become protective of Mason, never wanting to see him hurt or upset. Sterling started to hate visits to see his father.

But right now Sterling only has one thing on his mind. What if he never sees his family again? He has to make sure he tells them all how much he loves them, even his father. His friends too. He can't turn back now, once he raised his hand and said those words he sealed his fate. He's going to become a murderer, or he's never going to see the people he cares about again.

"He'll come." Mason says, "He has too! Oh, I brought you this!" Mason digs in his pocket and pulls out a small picture. Sterling recognizes it immediately. They had taken it two months ago, when his mother insisted they get family portraits taken. This one was of just him and Mason, both standing in front of a blue and silver back drop wearing their best black and white suits. In fact, it's the suit Sterling is wearing right now.

"Thank you, Mason." Sterling says, giving his brother a smile and another hug.

"We better go, our time is almost up." Sterling's mother says. He pulls her in for one last hug, hoping it's not the last, before telling her and Mason goodbye.

* * *

Sterling didn't expect anything less when his father came to say goodbye. He had given a short lecture on how Sterling has to make his family proud. He even got mad at Sterling when he mentioned the fact that maybe someone else should have volunteered. After all, it is Sterling's last year. But his father reminded him that he is a Career now, and he can't think that way.

Sterling started to get really nervous once his father left. Everyone expects him to be cold and heartless; though that is who he lead them to believe he is. But can he really do this? Can he keep the act up in front of all of Panem?

The doors opens a third time and Sterling is pulled from his thoughts once again. He's thankful though, because his best friends Lenna Blanc and Nero Holmes enter the room.

"Look at you!" Nero booms, clapping Sterling on the shoulder. "Big man of the District, volunteering for the Hunger Games."

"This time next year I'll being saying the same to you!" Sterling says, happy to be with his friends to take his mind off things. "You'll probably be a show off, run onto stage giving everyone high fives on the way."

"Why not?" Nero says, sitting down in an arm chair. "You walked up there all stone faced and hardened, where's the fun in that?"

"I have a reputation to uphold." Sterling jokes.

"Come off it," Lenna chimes in, "You don't have to impress that group anymore, they all know you've gone soft. Even started hanging out with your younger brother."

Sterling shoves her playfully, "I have you to blame for that." After meeting Lenna she helped him realize he can't protect Mason and continue to hang out with a dodgy group. Sterling truly is thankful to have her in his life, even if he never tells her that.

"Hey, I just can't wait to see that house of yours when you get back. We know where the parties will be." Lenna says.

The three laugh, Sterling is thankful for that. If for some reason, some horrible reason, he doesn't make it home, he left District One laughing.

* * *

**AN: Thank you xXSarah101Xx for submitting Sterling. I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**So, please review, let me know what you think. Good or bad. I know there are things I need to improve so instructive criticism isn't harsh. Also let me know what you think of the tributes as the story goes on. **

**Hopefully District Two will be uploaded tomorrow.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Kimora's Bully

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I disappeared for so long! I did not mean for that to happen. My computer got a virus and I had to reset it to factory settings, meaning I lost everything I had done on it. So I've slowly been reorganizing my submissions and re-writing my chapters. Along with catching up on class work. So, I give out big thank yous to everyone who is still hanging in there and reading this! Onto District 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**D2 - Kimora's Bully **

**Kimora Wong - 16 - District 2**

Kimora leans against one of the tall pillars in front of the training center. She checks her watch, it's been twenty minutes. She leans her head back, she'd like to get one last training in before the reaping. She'd never volunteer, she's nowhere near as strong as the careers, but she likes to be prepared just in case. She only trained for a few months before leaving, but that doesn't keep her from sneaking in every now and then when the other girls leave. She likes the feeling of pulling back on the bow and releasing the arrow, it makes her feel powerful. She has her own bow that she takes out to the small forest in District Two has, but her bow is nowhere near as nice as the one in the training center.

Finally the door opens and Kimora stands with her back up against the pillar hiding. A group of girls rush down the stairs, not noticing Kimora. Kimora is just about to head into the center when she hears a familiar voice.

"I would volunteer this year, but I just starting dating Bael. I figured I could wait one more year, I'd like to get to know him a little better before we move into the Victors Village together."

It's Samara, the girl who's bullied Kimora for years. At first Kimora wasn't sure why Samara bullied her so much, it's not like Kimora was a threat to her. But eventually Kimora realized it's because she's different from other's in District Two. Kimora comes from a long line of Asian descent. Her family is one of the only Asian families in District Two. And to people like Samara, being different means you're an easy target.

Kimora's tried standing up for herself, she even started a fight with Samara once. But of course Kimora lost, and that only made the bullying worse.

Kimora watches Samara and her gang of friends walk off, talking about boys and the Victors Village. At last minute Kimora decides not to go into the training center, she starts walking home instead, taking the back allies so she doesn't bump into Samara on the way.

Kimora and her family live in a two bedroom apartment. It's a nice place, with tall bushes near the front doors and paintings hanging in the hallways. Kimora climbs the stairs to the third floor and unlocks the door and heads straight for her bedroom.

Miu, Kimora's eight year old sister, is sitting on the top bunk and playing with a couple of her toy bears.

Kimora lays down on the bottom bunk and closes her eyes, trying not to cry.

"I thought you said you'd be gone for a couple hours." Miu says. Kimora opens her eyes to see her little sister dangling her head over the rail, her long black hair hanging upside down.

"I decided not to train today." Kimora replies. Miu disapears for a second but then comes climbing down the latter. She sits beside Kimora and starts to stroke her curly brown hair. "Thanks Miu," Kimora says "You're the best."

"You know what we should do." Miu says, a big smile on her face, "We should pick out our outfits for today!" She jumps off the bed and opens the closet door. Kimora stands to join her sister.

"How about something simple." Kimora suggests, the less flashy her outfit is, the happier she is. Samara will tease her about what she wears anyways, so she might as well wear something comfortable.

"No, you're beautiful, Kimora. You need to wear something beautiful." Miu pulls out Kimora's blue heels. "These will be perfect!"

Kimora grabs a blue dress off the rack, "They go with this."

Miu nods, "Lovely! But it's kind of short on you, because you're so tall, how about a pair of leggings!"

"Ok, which pair, I have a black pair that would look nice." Kimora crosses the room to open the dresser.

"No! A blue pair, so it matches." Miu says. Kimora smiles, she can't tell her sister no, so she pulls out her blue pair of leggings. "What should I wear?" Miu asks.

"How about you wear your sundress?" Kimora suggests, "I might even have an old pair of leggings that fit you."

"Yeah!" Miu beams, then starts digging through the closet to find her dress. "When are mom and dad going to be home?" Miu asks.

"Mom will be home in time to change, then we'll have to go straight to the reaping. I didn't have a chance to ask dad when he'll be home." Kimora's parents spend most of their time at work, her mother is one of the best nurses in the District, Kimora plans on following in her mother's footsteps, and her father is a hard working businessman. Kimora isn't very close with him.

"I'm going to go read some of Mom's books, want to join me?" Kimora asks her sister.

"No, I'm going to find some shoes to wear."

"Suit yourself." Kimora says as she walks out of the bedroom. A tall bookshelf stands in the corner of the living room with stacks of medical books on them. Kimora picks up a large blue book she's halfway through and sits on the couch.

"A fractured rib usually takes at least 6 weeks to heal. To help manage the pain while the fracture heals, put ice on the injured area, get extra rest, and take pain medicine." Kimora reads aloud. She continues reading aloud to herself and doesn't notice her father enter the apartment.

"Kimora, stop talking to yourself," He snaps as he sets his briefcase on the kitchen counter. "Make sure Miu gets a shower before the reaping. We don't need my boss seeing us at such an important event looking like a family from one of the outer districts."

"Yes, sir." Kimora says, setting the book down beside her. "Dad, have you ever broken a rib?"

"Of course not, what would I have been doing that would cause a broken rib?" He replies. Kimora shrugs. "Go get your sister ready."

"We don't have to leave for another hour and a half." Kimora says quietly, but heads back to her bedroom like told.

* * *

Almost two hours later Kimora is standing in line waiting to sign into reaping. There is chatter all around her. She glances back over toward her family. Miu is sitting on a bench and her mother and father are talking to one of Mr. Wong's colleagues. Kimora doesn't notice the line moving forward and is pushed along by the people waiting behind her. Embarrassed she hurries up to the table and sticks her hand out. A rather kind looking lady takes her index finger and puts the needle gun up to it. Kimora isn't fazed by the sharp needle that pricks her finger. A drop of her blood is put on a card and scanned. B negative, Kimora knows her blood type, along with the rest of her families.

Kimora steps into the sixteen year old section, she barley has time to find a spot before Samara spots her. "Kimora! Oh, Kimora! Come stand beside me!" She shouts over the crowd. Kimora gets nervous, knowing Samara is planning something twisted. Kimora tries to ignore Samara, but that's no easy task. "Kimora Wong!" Samara steps toward Kimora and gently grabs her arm. "I know you don't have any friends," Samara says loudly, so everyone around them hears, "So I thought maybe you'd like to stand with me, I don't mind doing charity work." Some people giggle and Kimora can feel her ears burning red and her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"Fine." Kimora says sheepishly, knowing it'll be worse for her if she argues. Samara's gang of friends giggle and Kimora feels her face turning even redder. The Mayor of District Two steps onto the stage and the crowd quickly falls silent.

"Thank you for coming to this very special event!" The Mayor starts, "I'd like to introduce you to our new District Escort, Saber Shan!" The crowd claps as Saber walks onto the stage, he's handsome, with a sharp jaw line and big green eyes. His hair shines a bright blue-green color and he wears a pure white suit.

"Welcome, District Two!" He's voice is much lighter than Kimora expected it to be, "I am so honored to be here today! Let me start by introducing this year's mentors." Kimora watches as Juno Marsh and Bael Upton walk onto the stage.

"Isn't Bael dashing?" Samara whispers tauntingly in Kimora's ear, "I'm dating him, you know. Too bad he doesn't date girls like you." Kimora grits her teeth together, somehow Samara must have found out about Kimora's crush on him last year while he was in the games.

"Now," Saber Shan continues "I will draw the name of our female tribute!" He walks quickly to the bowl and thrusts his hand inside. "Kimora Wong!"

Before Kimora has time to react Samara is shoving her forward and laughing, "No one volunteer!" Samara shouts out. Kimora looks around in disbelief, no one will listen to Samara, surely someone will volunteer, right?

"Kimora?" Saber says into the microphone so her name echoes around the town square for the second time. "Kimora, come up on stage please."

Tears start to swell in Kimora's eyes. Someone will volunteer, someone has to volunteer. As Kimora walks toward the stage, trying her hardest to hold back tears, she can still hear Samara giggling with her friends. Her legs feel like lead as she realizes no one is going to take her place. Standing on the stage the rest of the reaping goes by in a haze as a teenage boy joins Kimora on the stage. Somehow she manages to shake the boys hand, knowing that in a week she could be dead.

**AN: Again, I apologize for the long wait between chapters. Thank you Hollowman96 for submitting Kimora! I hope you like the chapter. **

**I myself am not particularly happy with the chapter, but I wanted to get another update done. So please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
